Just Another story
by zajs
Summary: just read and see what happens.. this story contains Fujima, Mitsui and Rukawa...
1. 1st day

Disclaimer: I think you already know what this is so why bother putting it up, i know you don't take time to read it anyway so why waste my energy, ne?

Well, here i am, about to right my first ever Fan fiction story. Well, i've actually composed a lot of them in my brain but i haven't really written them down.. hehehe...ü

>....> my side comments....ü

/.../ actions

**Chapter 1 : 1st day **

-------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------

/hiccuphiccupsobhiccup/, the crying was barely heard by any passers by that autumn morning in July >does autumn occur in July???:D>. Most people were already up but were too busy to notice the occasional coughs and sobs coming from the tree house that was situated on top of a magnificent elm tree in the Kanagawa National Park. That tree house was built ages ago by some of the elderly folk so that the children could have a fun time, climbing up and down, playing hide and seek and so on.. Nowadays, the kids rarely used it because of the simple fact that it's roof had too many holes in it already and the floor was not exactly stable or reliable anymore.

/coughcoughhiccupsob/ came the sound. A kid about 7 years of age could barely be seen by any observer passing the park unless one chose to look up close at the little house situated up in the tree.

She >yes, it's a **she**> had been crying up there for how long, she could not remember. Her oneechan had told her to stay put there while she would go and look for help. They had been playing house in the tree house when she had suddenly sprained her ankle and could not get down. She couldn't remember how long ago her oneechan had gone but she still stayed put because she had faith in her oneechan and it would also be very dangerous if she attempted to climb down.

::/> Suddenly, she heard a crash as an unknown person hit the large tree supporting the tree house. "Kuso!!" she heard a male voice say "Of all the places for this stupid thing to break down... I guess I'll just have to walk home." the voice muttered "Just great." When it suddenly stopped. The owner of that voice must have heard her sniffles because the next thing our little heroine heard was "Oi! Is someone up there?" 'sheesh, what could someone be doing up there in this kind of weather? He/she must be nuts..' he thought. Wanting to get out of that blasted place, the little girl said "Hai.".

"Why, don't you come down from there? It's freezing in this weather."

"I can't."

"Doushta?"

" I sprained my ankle."

"You okay?" a hint of concern was clearly heard in the owner's voice

"Hai. But onegai.. get me down from here.."

"Hai!! Chotto Matte!"

Neira >yes, that's our little heroine's name> then heard >very long and detailed flashback ne?> a person scrambling up the rope ladder leading to the entrance of the tree house. Then, a face popped into the hole near her feet. It was a very interesting and kawaiii face at that with light brown hair, a pair of blue eyes, a finely chiseled nose and a nice curving mouth. >yup, you guessed it!!!! FUJIMA!!!**Ü** /giggles/>. He smiled at her then asked her what had happened >knight in shining armor.. /drools all over the place then faintschibi-fujima runs up to her and tries to revive herzajs recovers instantly, looks around then continues/...>. Neira told her savior what had happened and the thought of her 'neechan, again brought tears to her eyes. Fujima was already sitting beside her >p.s. folks, a **nine** **year old Fujima**, mind you> patting her back and whispering "Daijobu..." in a very boyish and caring way that Neira couldn't help but stop crying and smile... Then, when he had noticed that she wasn't crying anymore, he quietly told her his plan on how he was going to get her down from there while at the same time binding up her ankle in his kerchief >oohhh, what a sweet little boy.. imagine how sweet he is when he grows up..../faints againchibi-mitsui tries to revive her/ well i guess, i'll continue the story /chibi-mitsui says then sweat drops/ hnnn....>

>let me see chibi-mitsui says> Suddenly,a storm started and the little tree house they were in was carried away in the flood the storm had created. The two were then forced to live as cave people. Unknown to them, the flood that God had sent during Noah's time had occurred again and they were the last humans to survive. It was up to them to **repopulate** the **whole world** >chibi-mitsui: mind if i join in /chibi-mitsui rubs his hands together while a hentai grin gets plastered on his face/ wahahahaha... /whack/

zajs: that's what you get for not waking me up /glares at him/ and don't think that i'll feel sorry for you /ignores chibi-mitsui's doe eyes/ good thing i heard you say the word 'noah', who knows what would have happened if i didn't wake up just in time.. /suddenly realizes that the readers are looking at her with question marks written all over their faces/ oooohhh.. sorry /gives chibi-mitsui another whackchibi-micchy runs off sobbing .../ just ignore the part that hisashi wrote.. let me see.. hnnn... okay, i'll fix it..>

He carefully carried her down the ladder whilst Neira closed her eyes lest she should suddenly fret when she looked at the ground. When they were already down, Fujima gently sat down so Neira could get up on her feet. >he carried her on his back grins>

"Arigatou sempai!" Neira said

"Iie, don't call me sempai. Call me Kenji. Oh, by the way, I am Fujima Kenji. Dozo yoroshiku. O namae wa." Fujima said

"Hai. Kenji-kun. I am Nishishima Neira. Please just call me Nei-chan." Neira replied.

>zajs: Kenji-kun??!!! How dare she??!!! /chibi-neira pops in/

chibi-neira: he did ask me to call him Kenji.

zajs: /bows head in defeat/ Yare yare. /sighschibi-mitsui suddenly appears and tugs at zajs sleeve/

zajs: nani?! /chibi-mitsui's face looks like he's trying to prevent himself from crying with tears at the side of his eyes and his mouth upturned/

chibi-mitsui: Gomennasai /starts crying/

zajs: /pats chibi-mitsui's back/ there, there. Daijobu... /smiles/

chibi-mitsui: /looks up, smiles then hugs zajs while still continuing to cry/ Arigatou!!

zajs: well, /pats chibi-mitsui's back/ let's continue...>

"What were you doing all alone in the tree house so early in the morning?" Fujima asked Neira.

"My 'neechan and I were playing there when I sprained my ankle. She ran off to look for help." >ran off?? scratches head>

"Sou... where is she now?"

Before Neira could reply, a voice suddenly shouted "Nei-chan!!! You got down! Are you okay?!". A girl about a year older than Neira with curly brown hair and brown eyes quickly ran up to Neira and hugged her. She then turned to Fujima and said "Arigatou... ahmmm.. sempai!!" >yup, you guessed it!! It's Ryota-san's Aya-chan!! /grinschibi-ryota suddenly appears with stars in eyes literally/

chibi-ryota: Aya-chan!!! /starts to run after Ayako but suddenly falls face down/

zajs: hehe.. he **accidentally /**winks/ tripped on my shoes.../grinschibi-ryota still unconscious with swirls for eyes and a bit of drool at the side of his mouth moans/>

Fujima laughed then shook his head. 'do i really look that old??' he thought. "Iie, Iie, just call me Fujima. By the way, I'm Fujima Kenji." holds out his hand to Ayako.

"Hai!! I'm Nishishima Ayako. Dozo yoroshiku. Please juts call me Aya-chan!' shakes Fujima's hand >lets just pretend that Ayako's surname is Nishishima.../chibi-ryota wakes up at the word Aya-chan being mentioned/ Aya-chan!! How can you let Fujima call you that?! I was the one who gave you that nickname../wailschibi-akagi appears and makes a red bump grow on chibi-ryota's head/ get back to practice!! /chibi-akagi says while dragging a wailing chibi-ryota away/ well, /sweatdrops/ let's just continue, ne?>

"Arigatou Fujima-san for helping Neira climb down and also for taking good care of her." Ayako said while bowing her head. "Iie, it was nothing. Uhmm /suddenly becomes conscious of the time/ shouldn't you be going home by now? Your otousan must be worried." At the mention of their otousan, Ayako checks her watch and suddenly notices the time. "Kuso! It's already 11:00 am. Well, we'd better be going. Ja Fujima-san!" Ayako then waves goodbye while leading Neira by the hand out of the park.

"Ja Ayako-san, Nei-chan"

"Ja Kenji-kun" Neira replied.

------------------------------------------end of flashback----------------------------------------------

>finally!! /wipes sweat of forehead/>

Neira sighed. It had been 9 years since the day she was stuck in that tree house because of her ankle. She and Kenji were now the best of friends. They also got a surprise when they went home that day because it turned out that Kenji was their new next-door neighbor. That fact had allowed their friendship to grow and blossom. /sigh/ A sudden tap on Neira's door breaks her chain of thought. "Nei-chan! Hayaku! We're gonna be late for school!" Ayako's voice said at the other side of the door. /sigh/ "Coming Aya-chan!!"

It was her first day at Shohoku high school as a freshman >yup, she's the same age as Rukawa and Sakuragi..> She really didn't want to be late so she grabbed her bag from her study table and headed downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Ayako greeted her sister who was struggling to fix the strap on her bag when she entered the dining room. "Sorry 'neechan. I couldn't find some of my books. I think Kenji-kun still has them." Neira replied

"Well then, go over there right now and get your books! Hayaku! We'll be late!" Ayako said while watching her sister eat breakfast.

Neira hurriedly obeyed and was in front of the Fujima household ringing the doorbell in no time.

When no one still had answered after she had pushed the button for the fourth time, Neira turned to leave. 'He must be angry because I chose Shohoku instead of Shoyo. But that's were 'neechan studies even though it is farther away than Shoyo' she thought when a creaking sound started behind her. She looked, only to find a very sleepy looking Kenji in pajamas opening the door. When the sleepyhead saw who it was, he instantly came wide awake and even blushed a nice shade of red when he realized that he was only wearing pajamas.

Neira laughed inwardly at Kenji's appearance before entering the Fujima household >or should i say mansion../grins/>

Neira headed upstairs to Kenji's room. Kenji just followed her into his room. He looked at her, bewildered when she immediately attacked his closet. Moments later, she emerged triumphantly holding her missing books wherein he remembered what he had done. He grinned sheepishly then headed into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes after, he came out fully dressed in his uniform. He noticed that Neira was gone. He then took his bag when he saw a piece of paper taped to his dresser. It read:

"Kenji-kun,

Don't ever do that again. Aya-chan must already have steam coming out of her ears by now. We still have a long way to go and were going to be late you know. Well, anyway, daijobu. Just please return them on time. Well, gambatte. Ja.

Neira "

>aww.. they're so sweet... i wish i were Neira.. /sighs/>

Kenji smiled. Neira was such a funny little person. >not exactly "little" but he really is fond of teasing her and all that stuff you do to people you are amused or fond of..> Then, he went downstairs and headed for Shoyo.

-------in Shohoku------

"Class, we have a new student" the sensei of Class 10-B said. Rukawa looked up to see a pretty girl enter the classroom. The term "pretty" was an understatement. She had very pale skin that matched hid own, her hair reached up to her waist and was light brown in color, her eyes were midnight blue, juts like his, and finely chiseled features with a mouth that looked exactly like the Shoyo captains mouth. >Fujima /snickers/>

"Ms. Nishishima, please introduce yourself." the sensei remarked. A hushed silence filled the room. "Hai sensei." Neira began "Ohayou gozaimasu. I am Nishishima Neira. Dozo yoroshiku. Please just call me Neira."

"Ms. Neira." the sensei said, "Please take the empty seat next to Rukawa." >i know it sounds unbelievable that no one has taken the seat next to the hot bishonen but well, anything is possible> A loud whispering broke out among the girls of the class. "Ahhhmmm... Neira-san" one of them said, "Are you by any chance the imouto of Ayako-san, the manageress of the school basketball team?" Neira smiled before replying "Hai.." Another whispering broke out, this time among the guys of the class.

Rukawa looked at the girl who was now seated beside him. 'She doesn't look a lot like Ayako-sempai, only the color of her hair.. Hnn...' he thought. Then he went to sleep.

Class went on well enough, except for occasional walkouts done by Rukawa which made the sensei beet red with anger.

After class, she went to the gym to watch the basketball team and her 'neechan practice.

"Nei-chan!" Ayako quickly said when Neira entered the gym. All eyes fixed on Neira and she gulped. She went over to where her 'neechan was waving at her. Ayako then rounded up the team and introduced her sister. "Minna, this is Nishishima Neira, my younger sister."

"Nani?! You're younger sister?!" a certain redhead said. He started encircling Neira like a bat. "She doesn't look anything like you except the color of her hair. Are you sure she's your sister?" This earned him a whack from Ayako's paper tessen fan.

"Ouch!"

Neira laughed. "You must be Sakuragi-kun, ne?"

Sakuragi looked at her, eyes full of wonder. "How did you know?" Neira smiled. "You're the only redhead around here. 'Neechan's told me a lot about you. She says you're a very determined player and-" Sakuragi cut her off by saying his most famous quote "Wahahahaha....Of course, Baka wa no tensai!!" Sakuragi shouted. "-and you love doing your basics..." Neira continued. Everybody snickered when they heard this. Sakuragi turned round to face her, his face beet red. "Why, you..." but was cut short by Rukawa's voice. "Do'ahou!" Rukawa muttered.

"What did you say kitsune?!"

"Do'ahou.."

"How dare you insult the tensai kitsune?"

"Do'ahou.."

"Why, you.."

Thus ensued an insult-glare war. Rukawa vs. Sakuragi. The anti-social fox and the red headed monkey. Akagi stepped in before serious damage could be done and the two boys found themselves rubbing their heads, which had suddenly sprouted a red bump.

"Well, Nei-chan." Ayako began "you'd better meet the rest of the team" here she started rattling the members names while they one by one shook hands with Neira.

Mitsui couldn't take his eyes off her while Rukawa just gave her a nod. >hehehe... micchy couldn't take his eyes off her /nudges chibi-mitsuichibi-mitsui glares/ hmmmph.../he said/ zajs: o come on micchy, don't you like her? /chibi-mitsui just keeps quiet/ oh come on micchy.. can't you speak? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? /chibi-mitsui glares then stalks off/ micchy is acting so weird, ne? well, anyway, to the story.. /smiles/>

"Well team," Ayako chimes "get back to practice" Miyagi sneaks off and taps Neira on the shoulder. "Uhmm... Nei-chan.., wait, can I call you Nei-chan?" he says.

"Hai. You're Miyagi-sempai right? Oneechan's /giggles/ koibito?"

Miyagi turns red then says. "Ahhh.. Hai.. /blushes furiously/ and please don't call me sempai. Just call me Ryota-san or Ryo-chan.. uhmm.. i was thinking.. could you help me with..."

Neira cuts in before he could say another word. "Iie Ryo-chan. I can't help you. You should be able to do this on your own. Aya-chan likes guys who are like that. /thinks for a few seconds/ but maybe i can help you set up a date with oneechan, that is if you want to ..." /ryota blushes/

"You really think you could do that? I've been asking her loads of times but she always turns me down...."

"Hai.."

"Arigatou, Nei-chan."

"And just a little hint Ryota-san, Aya-chan's b-day is this coming Friday."

"Arigatou!!!" Ryota jumps up and down in joy. Unknown to the two of them, a guy with bluish black hair was watching what they were doing out of the corner of his eye. >micchy's interested in neira.. micchy's interested in neira.. lalalala... /gets a whack from chibi-mitsui who was holding ayako's paper tessen fan/.. hey, that hurt.. /glares at chibi-mitsuichibi-mitsui snickers then runs off/>

When Ryota ran back to the court, Neira called after him "Gambatte, Ryota-san!!" Ryota looked back and smiled.

Practice was over and Ayako and Neira were already home preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. /Dingdongdingdong/

Neira stood up and opened the door to find a very tired looking Kenji. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and some of the fatigue left his face. >'cause their getting to know each other a little too well, they're starting to show their feelings, that people can tell, every time that your eyes meet mine, i light up like a neon sign, 'cause they're getting to know each other, a little too well..../sigh/>

"Nei-chan, uhmmm. Can you please help me with my homework?" Fujima's eyes were pleading >and to think that Fujima's 2 years older than Neira.. tsk tsk tsk.. what if he was using that as an excuse to get Neira to come to his room, then he'll... /grins evilly/>

Neira smiled brightly then said "Hai! I'll come right over after dinner"

"Arigatou!" then he left.

Neira closed the door then sat down to dinner. Right after, she obtained permission from her 'neechan then went to Fujima's mansion.. >/snickers/ what if i make a lemon out of this, ne? /laughs evilly...chibi-neira shakes her head/ Iie!!! zajs: bwahahahahaha!!!>

Kenji opened the door and they went up to his room. She smiled when Fujima showed her the stuff he was having a problem with. 'Sometimes he's so helpless' she thought. They worked on well into the night. Fujima was writing down the solutions when he noticed that Neira had fallen asleep on his bed. >/grins evilly/> He smiled, then turned off the lights. >/grins evilly again/>. He made sure she was snug and comfortable before moving his work to the next room and continuing it there and finally falling asleep there also. >/shakes her head at readers disappointed face/ you really thought i was going to write a lemon.. well, maybe next time but not now.. I'm too innocent for that../smiles innocently and sweetly/>

>whew!!! Finally!! It's finished!! That was so long!! /sighs/ Fujima's such a gentleman.. i wish i were Neira.. /sighs/ well, see you at the next chappie. I won't threaten/force/pleade you to review like most authors do.. you see, i write fics just for the fun of it.. well, ja.. until next time... /smiles and waves goodbye/>


	2. Events, Discoveries and Memories

Thanks for the people who reviewed. sorry but i'm really in hurry right now so i can't open my e-mail account, i just stopped by to post the 2nd chapter. hope you enjoy it!! sorry, if i really can't mention your names, school just started and we have a lot of requirements and crap, well eniweiz, enjoy!!

>..> my thoughts

/.../ actions

**Chapter 2: Event, Discoveries & Memories**

Right after class the next day, Neira quickly went to the gym to watch the basketball team practice. On the way, she met the guy her Aya-chan had introduced to her yesterday as Mitsui-sempai hehehe..ü . "Konnichiwa, Mitsui-sempai" Neira said while walking faster so she could catch up with him. "Konnichiwa, Nishishima-san" Mitsui said. He grinned his toothy grin >??? toothy grin???> before asking her "No offense my dear but you really don't look a lot like Ayako." Neira smiled. Mitsui was right and so she gathered courage so she could explain. "That's right sempai. Uhmmm.. You see, well, Aya-chan and I are half sisters. We both have the same mother but different fathers. Our mother left us when we were still young for her 3rd man. She hasn't come back ever since."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry that I asked" Mitsui's eyes were full of concern. Neira just brushed it off and said. "Iie, it's alright sempai. It's been 9 years since that..." But she couldn't hide the hurt and the pain that was clearly visible in her eyes along with a few tears, which were threatening to overflow.

"Come now, don't cry." Mitsui said "And please don't call me sempai. Mitsui or Mitsui-kun is enough." then he continued so that, he hoped, Neira would forget what they had just talked about. "What were you and Miyagi talking about yesterday at the gym?" he gently asked "Why was he acting like a lunatic, jumping all over the place?" This statement made its desired effect. Neira smiled despite her sorrow. "Well, you see, I agreed to help him set up a date with Aya-chan."

Mitsui's eyes grew wide at this. "But doesn't Ayako prohibit it?" Neira laughed. A small soft musical laugh. "Hai, but it wouldn't hurt if I gave them a push in the right direction, ne?" >tsk tsk tsk.. micchy and neira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.. /grins/> Her eyes were very playful and only till now did Mitsui notice those dark midnight blue eyes. They had a silent fire burning in them. 'Just like Rukawa's when he gets hold of the orange ball' he thought. He smiled. There was an unexplainable force that was drawing him to her. He could feel it. He smiled again. "Well," he replied when he noticed Neira looking at him questioningly. He had unconsciously kept silent for a long time. "I guess it's okay. Uhmmmm. Do you want me to help you arrange it?" He was about to give up hope 'cause he thought she was going to decline when Neira said. "Hai!!"

The fire burning in her eyes were so intense. He smiled. He had never seen such interesting eyes before. 'I wonder if Rukawa's eyes can possibly be like hers." he thought. Then, they arrived at the gym.

Before entering, Neira suddenly said "Mitsui-kun, please don't tell anyone about my parents. Well, it's not that I'm not over them, it's just that..." Mitsui looked deep into her eyes before interrupting her "Hai, I understand.." he said. Then they went in.

The team was practicing especially hard today since their battle with Shoyo >/rubs hands evilly/> was going to take place on Saturday and it was already Monday. 'Only 4 more days to go' was the statement all of them were thinking. "Okay team" Akagi roared "Were gonna beat Shoyo and be part of the Preliminaries!!!"

"Hai!!!!!" everybody shouted.

Neira looked up from the book she was reading at the mention of Shoyo. 'So their going up against Kenji-kun, ne? I wonder if Kenji-kun already knows this. I bet he does. He is after all, the captain/manager/ace of their team. That's why he's stressed out sometimes.' she thought. Sakuragi had noticed Neira look up at the mention of Shoyo. Knowing Sakuragi, he quickly said "Oi, Neira-chan. Do you know somebody in Shoyo? You looked mighty interested when Gori here /pokes Akagi/ mentioned that we were playing against them."

Neira smiled, a very happy and brilliant smile at that. "Hai.." but before Sakuragi could reply, Gori, i mean Akagi >/looks aground to check whether Akagi heard her or not/> had planted another red bump on Sakuragi's already too red head. Rukawa had noticed the enthusiasm Neira had showed when Shoyo was mentioned well, most of them noticed since Neira was sitting behind Akagi when he was making the announcement so she was in plain sight when she looked up. 'Hnnn... I wonder. does she have a close friend in Shoyo or a....... boyfriend?' the kitsune thought 'Wait a minute. Why the hell do I care' and he turned around dribbling the ball and finally shooting it into the hoop. A perfect shot. as expected Unknown to him, those were the exact lines his teammates were thinking along when they saw what Neira had done.

Practice went on as usual. And the same hard training occurred the next day and the next.......

On Thursday, a huge storm broke out and classes were suspended. The team met up at Ayako's house even though the wind was so strong and the drops of rain were so big because they really needed to practice. Shoyo wasn't an easy opponent and they all knew it. Ayako and Neira had an outdoor court at their home but it was open no roof.. so they all were waiting for the rain to clear up..

"So much for practice." Kogure said as he stared out the window then back to his teammates. As usual, Rukawa was fast asleep; Miyagi was helping Ayako in the kitchen, Mitsui and Sakuragi were playing video games and Akagi was lost in thought thinking about the upcoming game. He noticed that Neira was in another chair staring out at the rain and the sky. >some people love thunderstorms because of how the drops of rain fall down (sampip by: parokya ni edgar..ü) /smiles/>

He was about to go over to Neira when Ayako called him and Neira into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"Can somebody please get it..." Ayako said. No one budged. "Please.." Ayako said after the 14th ring. "Sakuragi, go get the door." Akagi said "I don't want too." Sakuragi replied. This earned him a bump on his head. He unwillingly left the game he and Micchy were playing and went to the door. Mitsui secretly continued the game while Sakuragi was away thus making himself the winner.

Sakuragi opened the door and found, much to his surprise, Fujima Kenji standing there with a book in his hand. He had an impatient look on his face. When he saw Sakuragi, he was also surprised and when he peeked inside, he got more surprised when saw the whole Shohoku team all over the living room. He blinked then remembered what he was supposed to do there when he saw Sakuragi looking at him suspiciously.

"Uhhmm, can you please return this to Neira.." Fujima hastily said while handing the book to Sakuragi when he noticed that the Akagi and Mitsui were already looking at him. He then turned and left. Sakuragi cross-examined the book and finall being sure that it was not poisoned or whatever closed the door and re-entered the living room. "What did he want?" Mitsui asked. "He came to return this book to Neira" Sakuragi replied while holding up the book. Mitsui looked at it then shouted "Oi Neira! Fujima left a book for you."

Neira instantly popped out of the kitchen and took the book. "Do you know him?" Akagi asked. "Hai!" Neira replied "he's our next door neighbor."

"next door neighbor??" Akagi, Mitsui and Sakuragi said. "Yup" Neira replied with a smile. "Wait." She suddenly said. "The rain isn't over yet.." "So what.." Sakuragi said. "I have an idea." Neira replied then she instantly went out the door.

A few minutes later, she reappeared and smiled. "Is it alright with you guys if you have a practice game with Shoyo today?" They all looked up at this including Miyagi and Kogure who had come back from the kitchen and were told about the Fujima scene that had happened earlier. "That would be nice. "Akagi said "but where will we play and how will they know about it?"

"It's all fixed." Neira said "Kenji has a covered court in their backyard and he says that his teammates are coming over at around 1:00 pm." They all stared when Neira had called Fujima with his first name. 'What kind of relationship does Fujima and Neira have?' they all thought.

By this time, Rukawa had woken up in time to hear Neira's proposal. He looked at his watch and noted that it was already 11:30. "Can we go over there and practice for awhile before we have this match?" Rukawa asked. No one had noticed that he was awake and they were all kinda shocked when he suddenly spoke up. "Yup." Neira replied. "Then let's go over there now and practice." Miyagi said. They all got up and waited for Neira while she told Ayako about her plan, then they all headed for the Fujima household.

----------------at the Fujima "household"----------------

"Wow!!! This house is huge!" Sakuragi exclaimed, eyes popping, when Fujima led them to his backyard where his court was situated. Fujima just smiled and told them that his teammates where going to arrive at 1:00 and that they were going to start their game at around 2:00. The court was huge. Actually, there were 2 courts. One whole covered court and a seperate covered half court.

When they had all changed, Akagi instantly started practice.

Meanwhile, at the half court, Neira was shooting some hoops. She had borrowed a ball from Fujima and she was practicing layups and freethrows. She was quite good at it because she and her sister shared the same love for basketball and Fujima had taught her all he knew. Usually, during rainy days like this, she and Fujima would be playing ball. >Buhos ng ulan, aking mundo'y lunuring tuluyan, tulad ng pag-agos mo, 'di mapipigil ang puso kong nagliliyab, pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw, damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa, tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka (tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka by:eraserheads) /smiles/> It was a sort of practice for him while it was an exercise and a fun game to her. She smiled. It was fun reminiscing such happy memories.

>sorry guys, but classes are already started like i said..well, that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. The practice game with Shoyo will take place on the next chapter.. thanks..Ü>


End file.
